Notre Chez Nous
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Pour fêter le sixième anniversaire de leur couple, Kasamatsu a préparé une surprise pour son blond. Et cette surprise n'est pas des moindres. KiKasa, OS pour LemonOwl.


**Hello, c'est encore un OS que je dédie à LemonOwl, je sais que c'est un peu l'affiche de les publier comme ça sur ff mais bon xD. Ca m'a fait mal de te voir pas bien ces derniers jours alors... J'ai voulu essayer de te remonter le moral comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et j'espère que ça marchera ou qu'au moins ça te fera plaisir et ça t'arrachera un petit sourire :). Comme je l'ai écrit assez vite en faisant tout à l'instinct j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérences ou de phrases qui ne veulent rien dire xD.**

 **Bonne lecture ~ !**

 _ **Notre chez nous**_

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 6 ans que Kise et Kasamatsu étaient ensemble. L'un avait 22 ans, l'autre 24 et l'ancien capitaine de Kaijou avait voulu faire une immense surprise à son amant pour célébrer ce jour spécial. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il préparait cette surprise depuis des mois et des mois, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à tout cacher suffisamment longtemps, surtout que son fiancé, car oui ils l'étaient, était comme tout le monde le sait un grand fouineur qui avait cherché à en savoir plus quand son brun partait soit disant voir ses parents, des amis, faire des heures supp' ou toutes autres excuses, seul pendant plusieurs heures. Mais son ancien capitaine l'avait toujours grillé et le blond n'avait jamais réussi à savoir quoi que ce soit au point que ses doutes que son amant préparait quelque chose en avait totalement disparu. Alors aujourd'hui ils avaient pris le bus sans qu'il ne lui explique où ils allaient ni pourquoi en lui faisant promettre de fermer les yeux, puis Yukio l'avait guidé en le tenant par la main. Le plus jeune avait joué le jeu puis au bout d'un moment ils avaient monté des escaliers et son brun avait passé ses mains devant ses yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne voit rien. Après une dernière porte de poussée, il prit enfin la parole.  
 **-Trois, deux, un, c'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux !  
** Kasamatsu retira alors ses mains de devant les yeux de son amant et ce dernier put enfin voir ce qu'il lui avait préparé et très rapidement s'émerveiller devant la surprise. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce, le blond comprit bien vite que c'était un appartement. Ils étaient dans l'entrée qui donnait immédiatement sur le salon. Tout en face se trouvait une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon qui offrait une belle vue sur la ville, au milieu de la pièce près de l'entrée se trouvait une belle table en bois avec quatre chaises. Contre le mur de droite se trouvait un canapé bordeaux bien rembourré. A côté du canapé, posée sur un socle spécifique à ce genre d'objet se trouvait posée la guitare électrique du brun et l'ampli juste devant. Il les reconnaissait au premier abord pour avoir à de nombreuses reprises écouté son cher et tendre en jouer avec émerveillement, se mettant très souvent à chanter avec lui, entremêlant leurs deux voix sur des chansons qu'eux deux aimaient. _« J'ai demandé à la lune », « Le grand secret », « Little Dolls »_ d'Indochine ou encore _« Fallen Angel », « The Real You », « Painkiller »_ de Three Days of Grace et tant d'autres. Devant le beau canapé se trouvait une petite table basse, un peu plus loin, à disons 4 mètres en face, contre le mur de gauche, se trouvait un écran plat de taille modeste sur un meuble télé. Ce mur de gauche disparaissait bien vite pour donner vue sur une cuisine américaine équipée certes mais assez restreinte. Kise n'apercevait qu'un frigo, un évier et un plan de travail avec un micro onde. Pas que ce soit un énorme problème, aucun des deux n'était réellement bon cuisinier. Kise était étourdi et faisait fréquemment brûler ce qu'il faisait mais connaissait quelques plats dont l'omelette, les frites qu'ils faisaient parfois ou tout simplement des nouilles et ramen. Ce n'était pas réellement mieux pour Kasamatsu qui avait une sorte de don, celui de toujours rater une étape de la recette peu importe combien il se concentrait dessus. Le blond avait toujours trouvé ça mignon et prenait un malin plaisir à le regarder en tablier à essayer encore et encore de faire correctement des plats.

C'était petit, c'était simple. Mais Kise reconnut tout de suite l'endroit. C'était un appartement qu'ils avaient visité quelques mois auparavant. Kasamatsu allait sur la fin de ses études et devrait donc rendre sa chambre d'étudiant d'ici quelques mois et Kise commençait à avoir un bon salaire de mannequin, ils avaient décidé de visiter des appartements pas trop chers pour trouver un moyen de commencer à vivre réellement ensemble en dehors de la chambre d'étudiant du brun qui était un studio minuscule et de chez leurs parents respectifs. Le blond avait tout de suite était séduit par celui-ci, il se souvenait s'être beaucoup projeté. **_  
« Regarde Yukiocchi ! Là on pourrait mettre un beau canapé bordeaux et des rideaux assortis pour aller avec les murs beiges ! Et puis là-bas contre le mur la télé sur un petit meuble ! Et puis il y a assez de place pour une petite table en bois toute simple un peu comme chez tes parents ! Ca nous changerait, dans ta chambre on mange sur la table du canapé on s'y casse le dos ! Puis il y a une prise là ce serait à côté du canapé ce serait parfait pour ton ampli et ta guitare ! »_**  
Il se souvenait avoir entre autres dit ça, et il était tellement touché que tout soit là, comme il l'avait décrit et imaginé, un peu comme s'il était en train de rêver. Il se pinça même pour écarter cette hypothèse. Il était bouche bée, ne savait pas quoi dire du tout. Kasamatsu le remarqua bien vite et lui sourit.  
 **-Allez viens Ryouta, c'est pas fini.** Lui fit-il en le prenant par la main et en l'entraînant dans une autre pièce. En effet, contrairement à la chambre d'étudiant dans lequel ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps, cet appartement était un F2, soit un salon et une chambre en plus des pièces dites à eau telles que la cuisine ou la salle de bain.  
Kasamatsu l'entraîna alors dans la chambre, et encore une fois tout était comme quand Kise s'était projeté lors de la visite.  
 ** _-Oh! Dans cette pièce faudra de toute manière enlever le papier peint alors on pourrait repeindre les murs en bleu ! Ou mettre un beau papier peint bleu ! Puis on pourrait mettre plein de posters partout ! De joueurs de basket, de groupes de musiques, de films de Tim Burton ce serait trop bien en plus ils sont haut ! Là on mettrait la bibliothèque ! Et au milieu un beau lit en bois clair avec un matelas épais pour nous changer du clic-clac ! On mettrait même des petites tables de nuit de chaque côté ! Et sur le lit une belle couverture rouge pétant pour contraster avec le bleu des murs ! Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Yukiocchi ! Ce serait bien !  
_** Il y avait en effet un papier peint bleu, les murs étaient couverts de posters. Certains venaient de chez Kise (il comprenait d'ailleurs pourquoi certains avaient disparus de chez ses parents ou avaient été remplacés quelques jours auparavant), d'autres de chez Kasamatsu que ce soit de chez ses parents ou de sa chambre d'étudiant. Il y avait aussi la bibliothèque remplie de nombreux magazines de sport, de livres traitant du réalisateur et des chanteurs préférés du blond (pour la plupart) ainsi que des mangas en touts genres. Il y avait aussi de parts et d'autres du lit deux petites tables de nuit identiques. Sur chacune était posée une lampe. Et vite le plus jeune des deux remarqua parmi les posters un grand cadre photo. Il y avait plusieurs clichés dedans. Quelques unes avec toute l'équipe de Kaijou en uniforme, une de la remise des prix du brun et une autre de celle du blond, d'autres plus récentes prises lors de soirées où ils étaient tous ensembles. Certaines moins sérieuses que d'autres comme une où ils étaient visiblement tous bien éméchés parce que Kasamatsu était planté devant Guitar Hero à la guitare avec Kise et Hayakawa aux micros, allez savoir pourquoi le blond tenait fièrement un drapeau gay dans son autre main, Moriyama courait vêtu uniquement d'un string à paillettes (il était donc flou sur la photo) et Kobori consultait des annonces pour acheter une Ferrari sur le bon coin (ce qui aurait été au passage un réel danger pour la société). L'image dossier avait sans aucun doute était prise par Nakamura,seul absent de la photo. Au milieu de toutes ces photos était marqué le nom de leur équipe dans un bleu foncé, identique à celui des maillots qu'ils avaient tous portés à cette époque. Autour des kanji du nom de leur ancien lycée se trouvaient les signatures de tous leurs coéquipiers et même celle de leur coach de l'époque Takeuchi-sensei. Kise était émerveillé, il était sans voix. Il ne savait à nouveau pas quoi dire. Il resta un moment bête, la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire.  
 **-Ca te plait Ryouta ?** Lui demanda alors son aîné même si son regard qui envoyait presque des étoiles et son expression heureuse était la plus significative des réponses.  
 **-Bien sûr que oui ! Comment ça aurait pu ne pas me plaire !  
** En disant ça, le blond se jeta sur son amant, tellement fort et subitement qu'il faillit le faire tomber.  
 **-Je… Merci Yukiocchi ! C'est ! J'ai même pas les mots !** S'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.  
 **-Si ça te plait c'est le principal.** Répondit-il en répondant à son étreinte.  
Kise se rappelait bien la visite de cet appartement, il avait été on ne peut plus enthousiaste mais Kasamatsu avait vite brisé ses rêves en soulignant le prix trop élevé pour eux et la présence de nombreux travaux à faire. A contrecoeur ils avaient quitté l'immeuble sans avoir pu faire de proposition d'achat. Il n'en revenait pas que son brun ait en vérité tout caché et tout fait en secret pour lui faire une surprise. Il pensait avoir du faire une croix sur le petit F2 qui leur avait tant plu.  
 **-Mais comment tu as fait pour les travaux ? Et l'argent on n'en avait pas assez ! On va vraiment pouvoir habiter ici ?!  
-J'ai demandé à l'agent immobilier de la visite de mentir sur les prix exprès. Avec les travaux ça rentrait pile dans notre budget j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Et oui on va pouvoir vivre ici à partir de maintenant.  
**Le blond n'en revenait pas que son amant ait tout prévu à ce point, il était à deux doigts de verser quelques larmes tellement il était heureux. Comme tous les vrais couples ils allaient enfin avoir leur propre chez eux ! C'était un rêve qui se réalisait pour eux deux et il voyait bien que son vis-à-vis était ému et heureux lui aussi même s'il s'en cachait parce que c'était un tsundere.  
 **-Il reste encore un cadeau pour toi Ryouta.** Finit-il par ajouter. **  
-Encore ? Mais c'est déjà trop Yukiocchi !  
** Sans un mot de plus et le sourire aux lèvres, le brun emmena son amant dans le salon et lui ordonna d'attendre là avant d'aller à la salle de bain et d'en sortir un immense cadeau empaqueté qu'il poussa jusqu'au milieu du salon. Excité comme un gamin à Noël, l'ancien as des Elites Bleues se jeta sur le paquet, des étoiles dans les yeux, sans toutefois bizarrement oser l'ouvrir.  
 **-Tu l'ouvres ou pas ? Je t'l'ai pas acheté pour que tu t'émerveilles sur l'emballage.** Lui fit son ancien capitaine en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.  
 **-Oui oui !  
** Mêlant l'acte à la parole, le mannequin se mit à ouvrir le paquet en déchiquetant le papier cadeau à motif sous le regard amusé et heureux de son petit ami. Il se retrouva devant un carton sur lequel était dessiné une batterie, son instrument de prédilection.  
 **-Non c'est pas possible !** S'exclama-t-il en l'ouvrant.  
Et si c'était possible, à l'intérieur se trouvait une batterie qu'il déballa avec la même joie et hâte, se mettant d'emblée à la monter avec l'aide de son compagnon. Il fut surpris que l'instrument ressemble énormément à celui qu'il avait eu dans son adolescence mais qu'il avait perdu dans un déménagement. C'était pour ainsi dire presque la même. Il se tourna alors vers son amant et se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, sauf que cette fois-ci ils tombèrent réellement à la renverse tous les deux, se retrouvant sur le sol de l'appartement qui était en faux parquet.  
 **-J'y crois pas Yukiocchi… C'est comme je l'imaginais ! Comme j'en rêvais ! Et puis t'as même acheté une batterie !  
-Tu te plaignais que tu ne pouvais pas en avoir une parce que tu n'avais pas la place, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.  
**Kise resta plusieurs secondes à bégayer et à chercher ses mots avant de se lâcher en se mettant à sangloter et pleurer de joie :  
 **-C'est ! C'est chez nous Yukiocchi !  
-Oui, on est chez nous Ryouta.  
**Le susnommé posa ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé et l'embrassa tendrement, ce dernier répondit de la même manière au baiser.  
 **-Je t'aime Yukiocchi ! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime tellement !  
-Moi aussi Ryouta. **Répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
Et maintenant ils avaient leur chez eux, leur chez eux idéal dont ils avaient toujours rêvé, dont ils avaient souvent parlés, pour lequel il s'était souvent projeté. Et ils pourraient y vivre heureux et ensemble pendant longtemps, pour toujours même. Et ce jour, celui de leur sixième anniversaire, de leur premier appartement, resterait toujours et à jamais un jour spécial dans leurs mémoires.

 **Voilà c'est tout, je sais que c'est pas grand chose mais ça me tenait à coeur de le faire ^^. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle à tes rêves et à ton instinct Bokuto ! Même si je savais plus si tu avais vu quelques choses pour les autres pièces alors bon là j'ai fait un peu au pif x'). J'espère que ça t'a plu et puis cette fois je pourrais voir ta réaction en voca :). Par contre je sais pas du tout si une batterie ça se monte et si ça se met en carton mais te demander aurait été trop flag alors bon xD. Voilà bah... Je sais pas comment conclure si ce n'est que je t'aime LemonOwl, voala :).**


End file.
